Empress
by Oh My it's Evie
Summary: Chuck and Blair, one-shot. "He loves her so much and is so devoted to her that people are confused by that kind of love. And all of the girls in this company hate her because she's his center of attention, but they don't dare to say a word because he loves her and trusts her."


One-shot, Chuck and Blair, married and in love. Enjoy.

* * *

"_That is.." _

"_Oh my God."_

"_Girls, shut up!"_

"_But that is.."_

"_Blair Waldorf-Bass."_

"_Who?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_OMG, where do you live?"_

"_That's Blair Waldorf-Bass. The CEO of Waldorf Designs. Mr. Chuck's wife. They say she's witch. That she put a spell on him."_

"_What kind of spell?"_

"_After they got in a relationship, he never looked another woman again. He loves her so much and is so devoted to her that people are confused by that kind of love. And all of the girls in this company hate her because she's his center of attention, but they don't dare to say a word because he loves her and trusts her."_

"_She's so beautiful."_

"_She is."_

Blair smirked as she got out of the elevator, eyeing the frightened girls. She ignored their murmuring about her, as she headed to the Chuck's office. _Witch, _she scoffed at the absurd statement.

She passed his secretary, but the poor woman shrieked at her. "Mrs. Bass, Mr. Bass is very busy at the moment. He asked not to be disturbed. Please.." Blair raised a hand to hush her, closing her eyes tightly as she passed her, overhearing the woman's helpless cries of "_please_".

Blair stormed in, doors flying open. She smirked at the vision of Chuck. His back were facing her, scotch in one hand, and the other tucked in his pocket. He was all serious, business composure as he gazed at the city in front of him.

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York_

_If the curve of you was curved on me_

_I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you_

_Because I loved the simple thought of you_

Blair smiled genuinely as she walked to him. He was still clueless. She loved moments like this, when she could see him alone in his thoughts. It made her happy. _He_ made her happy. She wrapped her tiny arms around his shoulders, resting her head on the nape of his neck.

Chuck instantly kissed her knuckles, holding her. "You're very busy, huh Handsome?" She mocked him, imitating the voice of his secretary. "I wanted to think a little." He answered, massaging her hands lightly.

"Your employees think too. Especially about me." Blair sighed, tracing the path of his shoulder blades with her fingers thoughtfully. "They said I'm a witch and that I put a spell on you!"

He spun her around, catching her in his strong arms, her back in a crook of his arm as she laughed. "Now, Blair, we both know that's because they are so jealous of you." He kissed her temple as she let out a sigh.

"I don't like it. Soon, they are going to talk that I have a third eye when we're alone or something and.." Chuck shut her up with a soundly kiss, smiling into her lips. "But when_ I_ love _you_ and _you_ love _me,_ let them be obsessed with us."

"But they spread horrible stories!" Blair frowned a little, pouting her lips as she wriggled in his arms. "I'll talk to them. Is that okay?" He kissed the top of her head, playing with her curls.

She nodded, smirking wickedly, as she stole a kiss from him. He covered her still just slightly swollen stomach with his hands, inhaling the strawberries scent from her hair. "You are queen, and my wife and my lover and soon.." He kissed the spot behind her ear, "You're going to be a mother."

Blair smiled as she took a deep breath.

"How's our boy?"

"He's good." Blair answered, "I think he is. He didn't give me any sign that he's not."

"I can't wait to see him."

Her heart warmed at his words, a fluttering sensation showered her body. "What were you thinking about?" She asked, playing with his fingers.

"What if I'm not a good father?" He answered with a question, infirmity echoing in his voice. "What if I can't give him love because I never had it from my father?"

Blair turned around, catching his face in her hands. "Chuck.." She took a deep breath, "You love me. You already love him. Just remember that and everything else will come naturally." She shook her head, "You're not your father, Chuck. You carry people. You carry me. You're becoming a man in a way that your father never was. You already did become that man. Please, don't forget that."

He nodded, capturing her in a warm hug.

"Once you asked me why I love you. Remember?"

She nodded. "Do you have an answer?"

"I do. I love you because you make me strong and brave in so many ways and again, in one swift motion you disarm me. I love you because I know that you're strong enough to be with me and when I think I've seen everything of you, you show up and sweep me off my feet. I love you because no matter how much companies I rule, you're always going to be my empress."

* * *

A/N: Happy mother's day, girls!

Song: New York by Snow Patrol


End file.
